My Treasure
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Izaya Orihara is captain of a grand ship dubbed: Shinjuku with his childhood friend and navigator, Ryuu Akihana! One day, the crew of Shinjuku find the drifting body of a mysterious, insanely strong man named Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo and Izaya become rather close, but the secrets of Shizuo's origin come bubbling up! What does this spell for the two men? [Lemon later;OCs]


**DISCLAIMER: I am not responsible for the creation of the fandom Durarara!/デュラララ!, that right belongs to Narita Ryōgo. This story is purely fan-made and has nothing to do with the actual series. I take full ownership of: Ryuu Akihana and Kanta Akihana. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Izaya groaned as he sat up from his bed, growing seasick from the constant rocking of the ship he commandeered. He was clad in a loose, off-white blouse and dingy, red boxers. His hair was a mess and his rust colored eyes showed exhaustion against his green tinted skin. Ryuu came in wearing a ruffled, white lace sleeved dress with a black belt holding a whip and pistol and black, buckled knee high boots.  
"Get up, Captain! Rise and shine or no breakfast. So, get your ass out of bed!"  
Izaya groaned louder as he sat up and put on his worn, black trousers laying on the floor and slid on his black, buckled boots. He stood up to tuck his shirt into his pants with a yawn. Ryuu grabbed the male's red and gold coat, holding it out for Izaya to put on with a concerned expression.  
"Could you not sleep again? Maybe we should stop at the next port. I think you could use a drink."  
Izaya scoffed as he buttoned up his coat and Ryuu placed his hat on his head before wrapping his jeweled belt, which holstered his sword, around his waist.  
"No, what I need is a new mattress! That thing is hard as a rock."  
Ryuu cast a disbelieving glance at her captain's luxurious, brand new mattress before turning back to the man before her with her hands on her hips.  
"No, what you need is to get laid. When's the last time you got some?"  
Izaya blushed as he pulled his hat down over his face while averting his eyes.  
"N-No comment."  
Ryuu held in her laughter as she followed Izaya out of his cabin. Before them were men scattered across the deck of a large ship working to keep the ship organized and in working order. The ocean decorated the horizon as far as the eye could see, and farther still. Izaya took a deep breath, taking in the sea air before letting it out with a newly rejuvenated smile.  
"Just another day at sea, eh Captain Orihara?"  
Izaya looked at his navigator, noticing her smile matching his own. He laughed as they set out to explore and inspect the ship. A boy with blonde hair and honey eyes, a Kida Masaomi, came running up to Izaya in a panic. Ryuu stood in front of Izaya protectively. She knew that Kida was no threat to her friend, but she didn't want those who would do the captain harm to get any ideas that he wasn't under constant surveillance, no matter who approached him.  
"Don't approach the captain so familiarly, deck hand! What is it you want with Captain Orihara!"  
Kida knelt in front of Ryuu as he pointed towards the side of the boat frantically.  
"M-Man overboard! There's someone drifting out at sea, M'Lady! Captain Orihara will want to see this!"  
Ryuu and Izaya cast a glance to each other before quickly following the boy to the edge of the boat. Ryuu was handed a telescope to look through by a by-standing crew member and she looked through it, groaning before handing it to Izaya. The captain looked through it to see a head of blonde hair lying facedown on a slab of driftwood, his upper body barely clinging on.  
Izaya ordered for two men to go out and retrieve the man, watching as his orders were immediately followed. Soon, the man at sea was brought on board and tied, seated against the sail post as a safety precaution. Izaya crouched down to the man's height and brought his face up to his own. The man was still unconscious, but his ship doctor, Kishitani Shinra, had assured him he was in good health. All he had to do now was wake up.  
Izaya could admit the blonde was handsome with his chiseled features and how his hair seemed to frame his peaceful expression. He looked peaceful and Izaya felt himself blushing as he stood, pulling his hat down to hide his red face.  
"At least get the man a blanket, you brutes! He's been drifting in the ocean for who knows how long! What? Do you all expect him to survive a night outside the barracks at sea? Maybe one of you would rather take his place!"  
The men scrambled to find a blanket when one of the crewmen spoke up.  
"What's this, Captain Orihara? Are you growing soft? Since when did you care if someone froze to death on your ship?"  
Everyone froze in fear, gasping at the bold statement against their captain with the navigator present. Ryuu smiled sweetly as she pulled out her pistol and shot the man between his eyes. She circled her gun around to the rest of the crew, making them back away in fear of being next on her hit list.  
"Listen up, you sorry excuses for human waste! There will be no insulting our captain while I'm around! You will show him respect where it is due for allowing you ingrates the privilege of working the ship, Shinjuku! Do I make myself clear!"  
The crew stood straight, as though they were army troops, saluting Ryuu as though she were the captain instead of Izaya.  
"Yes, M'Lady! Very Sorry, Ma'am!"  
Izaya pouted when Ryuu holstered her pistol and skipped back to his side, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"I could have done that…"  
Ryuu giggled as they went about the rest of their day, leaving the drifter tied to the sail post. Unbeknownst to both Ryuu and Izaya, however, one crew member held the dead body of the man Ryuu shot while glaring daggers at the captain and navigator. He muttered curses under his breath as the navigator left their captain to the wheel while she kept tabs on the crew for him.  
"That sea bitch! You'll answer to this! Make no mistake!"  
Later that night, Izaya brushed his teeth over the sink of his bathroom, which was connected to his cabin. He had already put up his coat, hat and boots. His trousers had been removed, once again leaving him in his shirt and boxers. He spit into the sink and placed his toothbrush in the mirrored cabinet before yawning as he made his way to bed. He pulled back the covers before sitting on the soft mattress and dimming the candle lantern nailed to the wall above his bed.  
He laid down and pulled the covers over his head, but what differed to all the other times he laid down for bed was how unusually warm it was. Izaya would have ignored it, if not for the arm that fell over his waist and pulled him against a broad chest. Izaya's scream was covered by a large hand as the raven was turned onto his back to look into the eyes of a large male with a crazed expression.  
"Remember me, Captain? Your little pet killed my brother today! Once I screw you, I figure that navigator could be knocked down a few pegs, right? She always took so much pride in protecting your creamy ass!"  
Izaya panicked as he tried to push the male off of him, but the large man's free hand was used to grip both the raven's wrists and pin them above his head. A tongue snaked along the larger man's lips in anticipation.  
The crew member couldn't mask his excitement. Almost all of the crew could only look on with lust filled gazes as their captain walked by with Ryuu at his side like his own personal guard dog. To think that he was about to take what he'd always wanted, he almost forgot his meaning for going through with the act — almost.  
His head lowered to lick up the raven's jawline before nibbling on his earlobe. Izaya squirmed as he tried to buck the man off of him, but with his hips rubbing against him in protest, it only fueled the larger man's libido.  
"Stay quiet and I won't make it painful. Sound like a good deal?"  
The man said this as he released the informant's wrists to cup the raven's manhood hidden beneath his boxers. Izaya squealed in unwanted pleasure as his shaft jumped from the contact. Ryuu was right when she said he needed to get laid. It had been so long and his body betrayed him when the man rubbed him through his boxers, causing him to let out involuntary moans as he struggled to push the man away.  
"Wow! This is all it takes to get you hard, Captain? That's kind of a turn on for me!"  
Izaya became frantic as tears filled his tear ducts when a hand snaked up his shirt to tease his nipples, making him flinch at every pull. His chest was always a sensitive area for him, much to his unfortunate chagrin at the moment.  
Luckily, when the same hand abandoned his nipples to snake down under the hem of his boxers, the door to his cabin opened. Izaya's muffled screams were renewed, thinking that Ryuu had come to check on him as he slept, but he was surprised to see the blonde headed drifter his crew had picked up walking through the door and looking around before those chocolate brown orbs landed on his unsightly predicament.  
When the drifter saw the tears threatening to spill over in Izaya's eyes, he acted without hesitation. The blonde stormed over to the man pinning Izaya to his own bed and ripped him from the captain's form, throwing him through the wall and into the ocean. Luckily, Izaya's cabin wasn't located below deck, so it didn't spell disaster for the ship.  
Izaya sat up in shock at the gaping hole in his wall before turning them to the drifter as he approached him, concern evident in his eyes.  
"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"  
Izaya stayed in shocked silence as he gazed into the drifters eyes. The drifter looked the raven over before deciding that he was unharmed physically. His eyes took on a gentle tone as he shot Izaya a comforting smile.  
"It's a good thing I got out of those bindings in time. I felt like something was wrong and found myself here on this boat. I'm glad I followed my instincts. Are you alright now? How long have you been held captive here?"  
At the drifter's constant questioning, Izaya finally snapped out of his shock induced state and took on an angry expression.  
"Captive? This is my ship! I'm the captain! Not only that, but you have now wrecked my room and my boat! How the hell did you even get out of those ropes? Did someone untie you?"  
The drifter was confused as Izaya stood from his bed to get a closer inspection of the damage done to his cabin, standing before the large opening. However, his confusion soon made way for his anger.  
"Wait! You should be thanking me! I just saved you from some sleazy, horn-bag, you ungrateful flea!"  
Izaya snorted out a laugh as he clutched at his arms, feeling the cold draft of the sea air running over his bare legs and making its way through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
"Right! Some rescue! Remind me to give a reward for carpentry while I'm on my knees showering you with gratitude, you hotheaded neanderthal!"  
Shizuo had forgotten his anger when he noticed the raven shivering violently, obviously failing at keeping warm.  
"Are you cold?"  
Izaya looked at the blonde in confusion at the obvious question.  
"What was your first clue, stones for brains? Whose fault is it that I now have a unwanted window in my room?"  
Shizuo ignored the insult as he walked over to Izaya and hauled the raven over his shoulder, taking the captain by surprise. Izaya was thrown onto his mattress and was about to make a colorful swirl of curses directed at the blonde when his comforter was thrown over his head and wrapped around him tightly. Izaya sat in confusion when the drifter started rubbing his hands up and down Izaya's arms to create friction with a look of concentration.  
"You're the idiot for staying in front of an open hole with barely anything on."  
Izaya scowled at the insult, but found himself mesmerized when the drifter's chocolate hues gazed straight into his scarlet ones.  
"Better?"  
Izaya nodded slowly, unable to look away.  
"Yeah…"  
The blonde smiled, relieved that he had made the raven more comfortable. Izaya couldn't keep his next question from popping out of his mouth.  
"W-What's your name?"  
The drifter looked surprised at the question.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Izaya gulped with a light blush making its way to his cheeks, causing the drifter to chuckle. Izaya couldn't help but notice how much more handsome the stranger was when he laughed.  
"Tell you what, Mr. Captain? You tell me your name, and I'll return the favor. Deal?"  
Izaya nodded as he spoke softly, feeling drawn to the broadly built man in front of him.  
"My name's Captain Orihara Izaya."  
Shizuo brushed a stray hair from the raven's face, their faces coming closer from such a simple act.  
"Heiwajima Shizuo. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Orihara."  
"Izaya."  
Shizuo looked surprised while the Izaya buried his face within the blankets in embarrassment. He continued to speak, although it was muffled.  
"Y-You saved me after all. I can at least give you the privilege to call me by my first name as thanks."  
Shizuo smiled as he pulled the comforter away from the raven's face, taking in the captain's bright blush that reached the tips of his ears.  
"Izaya then."  
The next day, Shizuo helped out around the ship with the rest of the crew. He had a rough meeting with Izaya's overprotective navigator last night, but the raven quelled her suspicions and got Shizuo a bunk in the barracks with the rest of the crew. That morning, the ship arrived at a local port town and Shizuo was given the job of loading the ship up with supplies.  
He watched the captain and navigator make their way into town and thought it a good time to figure some stuff out. While the people who seemed to run the operations were out and about, Shizuo asked around the crew about where he ended up. However, his questions always seemed to stray towards the elusive captain.  
"Captain Orihara? Not much is known about him. All I know is that he and that navigator woman started out together before making their fortune off some treasure and hiring a crew."  
_So they've been friends for a while, even before they commandeered a ship._  
"The captain doesn't normally deal with the crew directly unless he absolutely has to. Ryuu usually takes care of the day to day operations while he deals with the more pressing matters such as accounts, payment and our stock on supplies."  
_Izaya takes on the heavier burdens by himself? That's actually…unexpected._  
"Sure, Captain Orihara can be a little harsh at times, but if you do well by him, he does you right. He's a good captain. I have a lot of respect for him. After all, he did save my life, so now I owe it to him."  
_A lot of these guys seem to look up to Izaya even though he distances himself from them. Why?_  
"I don't know much about his abilities as a captain, but if I could land myself in that bed of his, I could show him what he's been missing! Hey, you agree right? How we don't jump that guy when he sways that firm ass of his around the ship like some live porn model is beyond me!"  
_Oh, that's why…_  
Shizuo nearly punched out the lights from the last guy he talked to. Eventually, Izaya and Ryuu came back discussing something he wasn't able to decipher over the hustle and bustle of the rest of the crew. Izaya glanced at him before quickly looking away when he realized that he was being watched. Shizuo could just barely see how his ears tinted red and chuckled at the cute expression he was sure the captain was making under his lowered hat.  
Later that night, Shizuo laid in his hammock in the barracks when the ship was suddenly rocked roughly. Everyone bolted up and made their way to the deck where Izaya and Ryuu were already stationed. Izaya only wore his shirt, trousers and boots while Ryuu only wore a thin pair of shorts and laced camisole, her feet bare.  
Rain pelted them as the wind howled and the waves rocked their ship to and fro like it was a flimsy piece of plywood. Ryuu was the first to spot the crew piling out of the barracks and managed to yell over the storm.  
"Are you all completely daft?! Secure yourselves and lower the sails unless you want to become shark feed!"  
No one hesitated to follow their orders as they grabbed ropes and tied them around their waists before tying the other ends to posts along the edge of the ship. The men climbed up the rafters and lowered the sails to prevent any damage to them, making it easier for Izaya and Ryuu to steer the ship without the rough winds forcing their ship in different directions. Shizuo looked up along with the rest of the men to see a giant wave come crashing down over the ship, dousing them in water.  
Shizuo coughed as he was caught by his rope before he fell over the side of the ship and into the ocean. However, when he looked back at the wheel, Ryuu was alone. Shizuo looked around the ship to see Izaya holding a blonde boy from going over the side as he set him back down on the deck. Shizuo saw Izaya yell something to him before the boy nodded and made his way down to the barracks.  
Izaya tried to make his way back up the stairs to the wheel with Ryuu when a wave crashed against the side of the boat harshly, causing Izaya to fall over and slide against the wood towards the side of the boat. Before he went over the side, Shizuo caught him around his waist and pulled him back from the edge. He held him against the railing as the boat rocked. Izaya instinctively clung to him for dear life as they waited out the storm while everyone else grabbed on to something and prayed they make it out alive.  
Once the storm had died down, they immediately made their way to another port town for repairs and to replace any supplies they lost. Izaya sat in his room with Shizuo, as ordered by Ryuu, on account of him having caught an illness from being out in the rain. Shinra was looking him over as the raven lay in bed before gathering his bag and saying how he would have to go into town with Ryuu later for medicinal herbs.  
Shizuo and Izaya thanked Shinra as the doctor left and the blonde sat on the edge of the bed next to Izaya as the door closed. Izaya coughed harshly and Shizuo replaced the captain's wet rag on his forehead.  
"This sucks. What sort of captain can't even handle a little storm?"  
Shizuo shook his head as he placed the cooled rag on Izaya's burning forehead.  
"That was no little storm. Besides, you should have been on the upper deck with Akihana-san when that wave hit. You only have yourself to blame."  
Izaya looked at Shizuo in mild shock before taking on a suspicious expression.  
"How did you know I got hit by that wave?"  
Shizuo nodded his head towards the raven's cabin door.  
"You act tough, but you treasure your crew above all else. I saw you pull that kid from over the side of the boat and make him hide in the barracks."  
Izaya blushed, though it was not completely from embarrassment as he sneezed.  
"What was I supposed to do? Let him drown?"  
Shizuo smiled as he wiped the Izaya's nose with a kleenex. Izaya pouted at being treated like a child, but couldn't find words to complain when he got a look at the blonde's smile.  
"You're a good guy, Izaya."  
Izaya scoffed at the compliment before lifting the blankets and patting the spot beside him. Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the unexpected offer.  
"I'm freezing here, Shizu-chan. Your body heat is mocking me right now, so indulge me a bit."  
Shizuo lightly scowled at the nickname as he lay next to the raven and wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso. Shizuo found out not long ago that the raven was a snuggler when he was tired. Izaya clutched at the front of the blonde's shirt as he shivered. Shizuo felt the smaller male shaking as he rubbed his hands over the raven's back.  
"Are you still cold?"  
Izaya shakily nodded his head as he tried to bring himself closer to the larger male. Shizuo thought about what he could do to help the raven. The blonde lifted Izaya's shirt and ran his hands up the raven's back, initiating skin on skin contact as a way for his body heat to reach Izaya directly. Izaya flinched at the unexpected touch before settling with a relieved sigh.  
"W-What are y-you doing?"  
Shizuo shushed him as he ran his hands along the raven's back before bringing them to Izaya's sides. Izaya giggled softly.  
"Tickles…"  
"Sorry, just bare with it for a bit."  
Izaya opened his heavy eyes when Shizuo rolled the raven onto his stomach before straddling him and lifting his shirt. Izaya squirmed as Shizuo's hands ran over his back and sides again.  
"Shizu…feels weird…"  
Shizuo smiled at the raven's tired tone, it being obvious that he was well on his way to sleep.  
"You asked me to indulge you. I'm just warming you up, Flea. Relax."  
Izaya could only recall rough, warm hands easing his tense muscles before he let the glorious retreat of sleep claim him.  
Hours later, Izaya awoke to the sounds of voices. He opened his eyes and turned over to sit up when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Shizuo pulling the covers up to his chin.  
"Don't move too much. You'll get nauseous if you get up too quickly."  
Izaya whined as he threw the covers off of him and grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling him down to sit on the mattress. Shizuo allowed himself to be pulled down as the raven crawled over to lay his head in the drifter's lap, facing the larger male's crotch. Shizuo ran his fingers through the raven's hair with an affectionate smile.  
"Comfy?"  
Izaya shot a tired glare at Shizuo before closing his eyes and falling back into sleep. Once he was sure that the captain was out like a light, Shizuo turned to the other man standing in the room.  
"I'm not going back, Kasuka."  
The brunette sighed as he crossed his arms. he shot a glance at the raven who had cuddled up to his brother without noticing his presence before returning his eyes to Shizuo's matching ones.  
"Nii-san, you're next in line for the throne of Ikebukuro. Our kingdom needs you and father grows impatient with your impulses. You can't possibly think of abandoning your duty for…him."  
Shizuo scowled as he held Izaya closer, making the the raven mumble a complaint in his sleep. Shizuo loosened his grip and whispered an apology to the dozing male before turning back to his younger brother.  
"I'm needed here. Here, they don't question my quirks or care about where I came from. I'm happy here, and as far as this guy goes, he seems to value my presence far more than father ever did."  
Kasuka sighed as he knew he wouldn't be able to convince his brother to come back without a fight he wasn't willing to put up with at the time.  
"Fine. Anyway, I have to get back home or father will send a scout party after me and find you. See you around, Nii-san."  
Kasuka left the room, Ryuu coming in immediately afterwards, closing the door before turning to the man playing with Izaya's hair with her hands on her hips. She spoke softly so as not to wake her friend.  
"Royalty, huh? Next in line for the throne? Damn, I knew you'd be trouble when we picked you up, but a visit from the prince takes the cake!"  
Shizuo sighed as he looked down at the oblivious man comfortably snoozing in his lap.  
"Please don't tell him. Please?"  
Ryuu sighed as she paced about the cabin, running her hand through her hair in frustration.  
"I have to, Shizuo-kun! He's our Captain! If anyone has to know about royalty being aboard our ship, it's him!"  
Shizuo sighed again before giving a pleading look to Ryuu, knowing that if he could gain her sympathy, then he could at least gain more time with Izaya.  
"Please, Akihana-san. I'm begging you! I'll tell him eventually, but until then, I just want to live as I have been here. I won't allow Izaya to get hurt because of me or my family. I promise!"  
Ryuu gazed into the blonde's desperate eyes for a long while before casting a glance to Izaya's unconscious form before sighing in defeat.  
"Fine. I'll keep your dirty little secret for now. However, if Iza-kun gets hurt because of this, I'll skin you alive before stapling on sheep skin as replacement!"  
Shizuo nodded with a gulp as Ryuu made her way to the door. Shizuo called out to her before she was completely gone.  
"U-Um, why s-sheep skin?"  
Ryuu stuck her head back in the room with a sadistic smirk playing on her lips.  
"I like the play on words: 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'. Plus, I like the feel of their fur."  
Shizuo shuddered as the door shut behind Ryuu. He looked back down at the dozing raven and leaned down to kiss the man's temple. He caressed Izaya's cheek, the captain instinctively leaning into the touch.  
"A wolf in sheep's clothing", huh? With someone this cute clinging to me, I can't say I disagree.

* * *

**Afterstory Monologue:**

**Momo: Awww! I love writing about cute Iza-chan! I would bet money that he's totally a grouchy cuddler when tired!**

**Izaya: [Pouting On Couch] I am NOT cute!**

**Shizuo: [Leans Over &amp; Kisses Izaya's Temple] Yes, you are.**

**Momo: [Squeals] You two are so adorable! I so can't wait to do a smexy fun time scene in this story! It's gonna be so hot!**

**Izaya: [Leaning On Shizuo] She's doing it again...**

**Shizuo: Momo! The readers! Do your thing!**

**Momo: Oh, right! [Turns to Camera] Hello, my sweet, lovely minions! It's my second Durarara! Fanfic as you can probably notice! I'm so excited because my first semester at college is almost over, but I'll probably be taking most of my classes over again... [Sweatdrops] Anyway, if the characters are totally OC, I apologize. Since Shizuo-kun and Izaya-chan don't know each other previously in this story, I thought it would be appropriate. Well, there's that and the fact that I just love Cute!Izaya! It makes me melt form all the floating flowers! You see them too, right!**

**Shizuo: Off topic!**

**Momo: Fine! Please review and give me any feedback you may have! I always look forward to hearing from you guys and improving my ability as a writer! I shall now go research pirates and boats so that I can sound like I know what the heck I'm talking about for the next chapter! Bye bye! [Turns Off Camera]**


End file.
